Grim Tales
Details Farming, 52 Herblore, 58 Thieving (boostable), 59 Agility (boostable), 71 Woodcutting (boostable), and must have completed Witch's House. :Ability to defeat a level 138 Cloud Giant Glod |items = *2 Vial of water *2 Tarromin *Seed dibber *Watering can *Any axe *Leather gloves (can be obtained during quest, however advisable to bring your own) |kills = Glod (Level 138)|recommended = Woodcutting can be boosted with the Dragon Axe special attack & or the Spicy Stew from Evil Dave's Recipe for Disaster subquest.}} Finding Sylas and Starting out Sylas is the old man with a walking stick in Taverley. He can be found south of the Player Owned House portal. Talk to him and he will ask you to get two rare items in return for his magic beans: * The first item is a feather from the Griffin Grimgnash on White Wolf Mountain. (Go north on the east trail) * The second is a helmet from a dwarf named Rupert. (In a tower south-west of the Mind altar) Griffin's feather The Griffin will state that it cannot get to sleep because of the howling wolves and will threaten to eat the player if he doesn't tell him a bedtime story. Grimgnash says he loves stories with death, fire and destruction...Tell him a bedtime story by selecting the options which sound the most violent: * I've heard you are a great and mighty griffin * There once was graveyard filled with undead * There lived a skeleton named skullrot * Skullrot was insane * Skullrot hungrily grabbed the gnome's hair * Started to strangle the poor gnome * At this point, you can answer with any of the remaining choices. Once Grimgnash is asleep, steal a feather from the pile next to his nest and go back to Sylas. Note: If you have a low Hitpoints level, be careful. If Grimgnash doesn't like your story, he will hit you with 10-20 points of damage. Rupert's Helmet Meeting Rupert Rupert the Beard can be found in a tower in between Goblin Village and Ice Mountain. If you attempt to get in by the door of the tower, a rather snobby looking princess will stop you. In order to get in, you will need to go around the back and jump over the crumbling wall (58 Thieving Required). Next, talk into the pipe and you will find yourself talking to the dwarf imprisoned at the top of the tower. Talk to him a second time to find out how to get up the tower, and suggest that you should climb up. He will throw down his beard, climb it (59 Agility Required). Talk to the dwarf who regrettably cannot give you his helmet as the princess has stolen his armour and locked him in the tower. He asks you to talk to princess Miazrqa, who is north of the tower. She says that she will happily release the dwarf if you get back her pendant which was stolen by a mouse in her second cousin's (twice removed) house which is the witch's house in Taverley. Ask the princess for a door key in order to enter the witch's house or look under the potted plant just to the left of the front door of the witch's house. Miazrqa's Pendant Go to the basement of witch's house and wear some leather gloves to avoid an electric shock from the gate which can cause 16 damage. (Gloves can be obtained by searching the boxes in the basement near the piano) Open the cage door and search the music stand to find some music sheets for the piano. Read the music sheet, now you have to play that on the piano, this is where it gets tricky if you are not familiar with the piano, you have to play the notes: "EFEDCAEGA" the first 5 notes "EFEDC" are on the right side of the piano, the next last notes "AEGA" are on the left side of the piano. Although the notes are displayed when you hover over them on the left side of the screen, you must remember whether they are lower, middle, or upper notes. The compartment will open, player will find three items in it (Shrinking potion ingredient list, to do list, 2 shrunk ogleroots). Read the shrinking potion ingredient list, use tarromin with a vial of water and add the ogleroot. Drink the potion while standing next to the mouse hole upstairs in the southern room (no cheese or magnet required). Player will suddenly shrink and will enter in the mouse hole. * If you lose the Shrunk Ogleroot, you will have to kill the Experiments in the basement of the witches house to get them. Players can enter it from outside the house using the sewer. Tarromin can also be obtained from the Experiments. Mouse's Hole Climb the nail walls to the north then continue southwest and climb up two sets of nails. Go northeast and climb down the nails. Head north and climb up the last set of nails and take the pendant. Return to the tower and give the pendant to the princess. Rupert will be set free and he will give you his helmet. Head back to Sylas. Sylas and the Beanstalk Take the beans Sylas gives you and plant them in the special patch southwest of the Taverley tree farming patch. The signpost reads "This earth mound has been magically prepared. Please keep off. Farming strictly prohibited. You have been warned!" A seed dibber and watering can are required which can be obtained from the Tool Leprechaun at the nearby tree patch to the northeast, or purchased at a farming store. After watering the patch, a giant beanstalk will grow extremely fast. The Battle Get ready for a fight with a level 138. Take high healing food and some prayer potions. The fight is instanced, so if you die, you will not be able to retrieve your belongings. When you're ready, climb up the beanstalk (requires 59 Agility). You will not be able to have a follower with you, even in your inventory. Glod, a cloud giant, will attack you immediately. He is level 118, but will become level 138 shortly after the battle starts. He is difficult to damage with melee and he hits very hard, so range is a much better option if you have low melee stats, as ranged is his weakness, magic works fine too. Cast your best spell at a distance while hiding behind a wall. He will sometimes taunt you, causing your character to attack him head on. Whenever this happens, run back to the wall and turn on protect from melee whenever you're within his hitting range. He may also quake the ground, draining your prayer and will sometimes heal himself. Therefore, you should keep attacking whenever you can in order to defeat him as quickly as possible. Although magic is effective, you'll still need lots of runes. Glod is immune to poison. After the battle Once you defeat Glod, he'll drop the golden goblin. Take it back to Sylas. He will ask you to chop the beanstalk down. Use a shrinking potion on the beanstalk first, then take an axe and chop away. Go back to Sylas for your reward. Reward * 1 Quest Point * 4,000 Farming XP * 5,000 Herblore XP * 5,000 Hitpoints XP * 14,000 Woodcutting XP * 6,000 Agility XP * 6,000 Thieving XP * Dwarven helmet Music * Fe Fi Fo Fum * Mouse Trap Trivia * The entire quest, including the name, is a reference to the well known Grimm's Fairy Tales. A few tales are referenced throughout the quest such as getting a feather from a griffin by telling stories, climbing Rupert's beard (a parody of Rapunzel) and climbing a magic beanstalk for a golden reward. * On the first day of release when you clicked to see the rewards you got the message, "Spoilers are only given on the day of release in fairy tales." * After the player names the gnome in the story with Grimgnash, Grimgnash gets upset. He claims "You shouldn't name food! If Human had a carrot, would Human call it Jasper?" This is a reference to the British Comedian Jasper Carrot. * The silent q in the princess' name is a reference to the book shop sketch by Monty Python. * When trying to pronounce the princess' name, your character says "...Marzipan?" - a reference to either a character in the online comic Homestar Runner or the sugar and almond confection that she's named after. * Glod, the quest's final boss, resembles The Hulk in many ways. Both are bare-chested, both have discoloured skin, both have a similar face and hairstyle, and Glod even yells "GLOD SMASH!", just like the Hulk. * Glod may possibly be named after characters in Norse mythology, Glut, who was a particularly evil giant, and Hod, the god who guarded the Bifrost Bridge, who is similar in build to Glod. * The shrinking potion is a reference to Alice in Wonderland. * If you take the 'd' off the end of Rupert the beard, you're left with Rupert The Bear, a once popular fictional character. * This quest has the highest skill level requirement of any other quest, with Woodcutting at level 71. When a player is in the mouse hole, if he/she kills a mouse, the mouse's drops (bones, coins, and cheese) will be larger than normal. If the player pick them up, they will appear as "normal" in the player's inventory. Category:Quests